The Legend of Sailor Earth
by Natissa123
Summary: The story of Sailor Earth. She only had one mission in this world as she battled for her life. But time was running out, would the Sailor Soldiers be her friends or enemy as she raced against time?


There was no such thing as hope or happiness, only hatred and darkness. Another lash rang out in the cell and I screamed out in pain. My screams echoed through the stone walls and I could tell _they_ were enjoying it. Chains attached to the celling wrapped around my wrist holding me in place so I couldn't avoid my punishment. I had no strength left to hold myself up, I wasn't even sure how much time had passed since I had been here.

"Who are they?" The man said that was behind me.

"… I … I don't know" I said with such weakness in my voice. I couldn't hold on much longer, chills ran through my body as the air got colder and colder. I could feel my spirit slowly breaking with every second passing.

"LIES!" The man said again as another lash hit my back. I couldn't even scream when the pain ran through my body. Darkness filled my vision and all I could hear was taping footsteps getting louder like they were walking towards me. Cold fingers grabbed my chin, I could feel long finger nails digging into my jaw bone as the fingers squeezed tighter and tighter. I could hear heavy breathing getting closer to my ear.

"You WILL tell me what you know about the scout's, child of the land, even if I have to torture you for the rest of your pathetic, useless, life." The women said in a dark, calm yet threatening voice. She pushed my face away from her as she walked away. I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke on the stone floor in my empty cell. I don't know how much has passed since I was last awake. The only people I ever saw was them, the 4 dark nights and Queen Beryl. Her dark presence seemed to just zap the hope right out of my heart.

I sat up my long brown hair falling past my shoulders, my uniform practically in shreds from the numerous punishments I received from the knights. All they wanted to know who the sailor scouts were and where the legendary silver crystal was but I had no idea what they were talking about. It had been so long since I've seen the night sky and smelled the fresh air on earth. I didn't even know if I still was on earth or not.

I crawled my way to the giant brass bars of my cell, it hurt having my fresh wounds rub against the floor. I touched the bars with caution and was amazed at how cool they were. Usually I would be zapped with dark energy for touching them but there was no presence of dark energy at all. Maybe this was my chance to escape?

I used the bars to help pull myself up but it was no use, I didn't have the strength. Was I really going to die here? I had no power, no strength and no hope left. I leaned up against the cold stone wall and began to cry. I hadn't cried in so long I didn't even believe I still could.

 _Pray._

A female voice echoed quietly. I looked around and saw I was still alone. "Was that in my head…?" I questioned my sanity, I couldn't believe I was hearing things.

 _Pray child of the earth to the heavens, believe and they will save you._

"… The heavens will save me?" I said quietly to myself. "How are they supposed to save me…?"

 _Pray and they will save you._

The voice said again. I felt tears streaming down my cheeks and my heart racing. Was praying really going to save me from such a dark place? It wouldn't hurt to try…. I used the bars to help sit myself up and pulled my legs to the side of me. I put my hands together, bowed my head and sent a silent prayer to the heavens to please save me from such a dark place. I prayed to help bring me strength to overcome my pain and sadness, to help bring me hope.

I waited a few moments gathering what hope I had left.

I started hearing footsteps coming from the stone hallways towards my cell. I dropped my hands and raised my head hoping it was just my imagination. I could hear the knights talking and I knew I was running out of time. Tears started forming in my eyes and flowing down my face as my hope started depleting again.

"Please… save me." I said aloud as I tiled my head towards the ceiling and closed my eyes.

All of a sudden I could feel my face becoming warm and I opened my eyes to see a bright light above me. Was this the result of my prayer? I could feel a smile creeping across my face as I felt the warmth of the light overflow my body. I lifted my arms towards the light stretching them as far as I could, I had to get out….

"NO! THE PRISONER!" I heard one of the knights scream.

"I am free." I said as I the light engulfed my body and everything went white.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I heard what sounded like car horns in the distance. I lifted my hand to my eyes to shield what looked to be a street light in front of me. It was night and I could see the full moon above me. I looked down and I was in my school uniform which was torn and ripped in quite a few places.

I looked around and noticed I was in a park, so I started walking. I walked until something started looking familiar to me. I walked for about an hour until I finally recognized where I was and that I was close to my home. I walked a few more blocks and saw the tall old looking, two story house where I grew up at. My knees started shaking as I walked up the few steps to the front door.

"Don't give out on me now" I said to myself as I pushed myself a little more. I knocked on the door hoping someone would answer quickly. A light turned on in the downstairs "Who is it?" A female voice asked through the wooden door. I recognized the voice….

"Sarah? It's me… Stella." I said with a few cracks in my voice. "Stella Mason." I took a few deep breaths that I could with what strength I had left.

"STELLA?!" Sarah said quite loudly as she opened the door. The light blinded me for a moment and I could see Sarah standing in the door way in what she called her "comfy clothes" her black hair was longer then I remembered.

"I'm home…." I said as I smiled and collapsed to the floor.

"OH god stella! Are you alright? Stella!" Sarah said. I could feel the warmth of her body next to mine and all I could do was smile as I let my exhaustion take over.

* * *

 ****I know what a way to end a chapter. Well I would of kept writing if it wasn't so late! But don't worry my readers because my next chapter will explain it all. Who is Stella Mason? Who is Sarah? What do they have to do with the Sailor Soldiers? And why was queen beryl after Stella? See you next time readers****


End file.
